


I Guess It's Christmas Time

by Bella_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can't wait to get home to celebrate Christmas alone with his husband John, so he gives him his present early, during a close friends Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's based of off 'Victims of love' but is a Christmas special that will be added later into the story (Maybe)

John had to all but drag his husband to a christmas party that they had been invited to by Mary. The place was filled with people they didn’t know and Sebastian didn’t see any reason he should be there. John had insisted they attend Mary’s party and he eventually acquiesced.

“Why is the most attractive man at this party in the corner?” Mary asked.

“I rather be shagging John senseless to the point the neighbors hear him screaming my name than be in this stuffy place.” Sebastian stated.

“I would love to watch that.. I would also like to be in a threesome with you two, but that isn’t going to happen.”

“If he wasn’t married, he would be married to you.”

“I know. Now, if only you weren’t gay..”

Seb chuckled, “Just curious, can we use your bedroom?”

Mary blinked, looking at him. “You psychopaths really have no boundaries.” She smirked, “There’s lube in the nightstand and condoms if you use those.”

Seb cocked a brow, “Do you have a lock on the door.”

“No, just use the chair to keep it closed. That is, unless you want somebody to walk in.” She said coyly, “My camcorder is on my dresser, you better tape this.”

“You haven’t had a good shag in weeks, have you?”

“Tape it.”

“Okay, fine. It is your room, after all.”

Seb got up and walked behind John, wrapping his arms around him. John moaned as Sebastian kissed his neck. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

“Private? What are you planning?”

“Well, come with me and you’ll see..”

John followed him to the back of the flat; he opened the door to Mary’s bedroom. He took a deep breath as Seb dragged him in, closing the door behind them. John didn’t get a chance to say anything before his partner pulled him close for a kiss. He whimpered into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

John threaded his fingers through Sebastian’s messy red hair, “So, what’s my husband up to?”

“We are going to be here all night and I am extremely horny.”

“This is Mary’s bedroom and there are at least fifty peop- mmm.” John moaned as Sebastian cut him off with a kiss.

Sebastian led John to the bed, “Seb..”

“Relax. You got off on the people at the motel hearing you scream my name.”

John smiled, “You're taping this aren’t you?”

“It’s her bedroom.”

John licked his lips, whispering, “Then let’s give her a show.”

Sebastian moved his hands down to John’s waist, undoing his trousers. He then proceeded to unbutton John’s shirt. Seb moved his tongue along John’s lips, gaining access to his mouth. John quickly removed his shirt, tossing it to the ground and fisted his hair, kissing him roughly. Sebastian pushed him onto the bed, removing his own shirt before straddling him.

“Remember, Captain. I’m in charge.”

“Yes, Colonel.”

Sebastian leaned in, giving him a kiss on the lips before licking down to his neck, lightly biting down. Seb then proceed to kiss down to John’s nipples, sucking on one while he teased the other. John let out a cry as his husband moved his hand down his pants. Sebastian got back to eye level with John whom, after one kiss, flipped them.

John undid his trousers and pulled them down, not wasting time taking Sebastian’s semi-hard cock into his mouth. Seb groaned as John worked his cock, making it fully erect. He gasped when John’s tongue licked the head of his penis. 

Seb fisted John’s hair, “You know you like it, take it all in, choke on it. Good, pull off slowly. You really love having that in your mouth don't you?”

Soon John was back up to eye level; Seb kept a tight grip on John’s hair as they snogged before barking out, “On your stomach.”

John got on his stomach while the other grabbed the bottle of lube, but not before removing the rest of his clothes. He applied the cold liquid to John’s entrance, tracing his thumb along the outside rim. John mewled when Sebastian pushed his finger in and bit his lip, holding back his cries.  
Seb leaned in, whispering in his ear, “Don’t hold back, let them hear.” He nibbled on John’s ear, “Let them hear how much you want me.”

For all John knew, Mary was standing outside the door listening; like it would bother him. He out a loud moan when Seb added a second finger, “That’s it.” Seb said as he nibbled on his neck, “Relax, you’re tensing up Captain.”

The redhead planted kisses along the blondes’ neck until he relaxed again, allowing him to add a third finger. John couldn’t help but sound like cheap whore as Sebastian probed his arse trying to make him beg for his cock. 

“I know you want to say it.” Sebastian taunted him. “Come on, say it for all to hear.”

John let out a string of expletives before choking out, “Give me your big fat cock.”

He wasn’t sure that he said it loud enough for anyone to hear, but honestly he didn’t care. Sebastian pulled his fingers out, making him whimper at the loss of contact. John felt the head of the Seb’s penis touching his tender hole before he pushed into him. John let out a groan at the feeling of his hole being stretched. It didn’t take long for Seb to bottom out.

He started to move at a slow pace just to drive John to the point of begging again. Eventually John would scream out for him to do him harder.

“Faster!” John all but screamed.

Sebastian moved at a quicker pace, placing one hand on John’s hip and pinning down his wrist with the other. “You like my cock in your tight little hole, don’t you?”

“God, yes.” John whimpered out, “Ah… god.”

Sebastian moved at a brutal pace like he was punishing John. He pulled out, flipping John onto his back. Seb pulled him into a rough kiss, his penis touching John’s quivering hole. John bucked his hips towards Seb as his hands traced down his side to his thigh. Sebastian pushed into John in one fluid motion, causing John to wrap his legs around his waist. 

He thrust inside him, Sebastian’s rhythm was erratic. The two shared an open mouthed kiss. John grabbed onto Seb’s shoulders as his breathing hitched, “You want me to mark you?”

“Yes.”

“Everyone here is going to know you’re mine.” Seb said, licking John’s neck.

Sebastian bit down on John’s neck hard, making him scream out his name. John’s orgasm ripped through his body like nothing he had felt before. There was always something new with Sebastian that made the sex feel so much better than the previous round. 

Seb pulled out quickly, coming only moments later over John’s now flaccid penis.

“Did you know about the mistletoe?” John asked once he caught his breath, pointing up.

Seb looked up, sure enough there was mistletoe above the bed. “No, I didn’t. She must’ve planned on getting laid.”

“That would be my guess.”

“I am going to go rejoin the party.”

“I will join you soon.”

They shared a kiss before Sebastian got dressed, leaving the room but not before turning the camera off. John laid in bed before going back out, rejoining Sebastian, whom was talking to Mary by the bar. People were starting to leave and he was getting strange looks from others.

“You all right?” Seb asked.

“Yes.”

“At least half of them heard you two.” Mary told John. 

“It amused you I imagine?” John asked.

“Yes it did, indeed.”

After everyone left, Sebastian collapsed on the couch. 

“You all right?” John asked.

“I’m fine, I just drank too much.” He said.

John hadn’t even realized he was drunk, since he wasn’t slurring his speech. Mary laughed as she cleaned up, “You two can crash here for the night.. I don’t want either of you driving.”

“You sure?” John asked.

“Positive, now help me clean up.” 

Sebastian laid on the couch while the other two cleaned up, passing out not too long after. John had never known the man to get drunk at all. Mary threw the trash out after everything was picked up.

“You can sleep in the guest room. That is, unless you want to be out here with him.”

“I rather sleep in the bed than a chair.” John told her. 

“I am curious. Why weren’t you embarrassed about them hearing you?” 

John shrugged, “Don’t know. What’s with the mistletoe above your bed?”

“I do that every year.. how do you think I get laid?” They both laughed, “I am going to bed.. see you in the morning.”

John went to bed after covering his husband up and the next morning Seb woke up with a horrid hangover. Mary was already up, flipping through channels and keeping the volume low. 

“Merry Christmas, sleepy.” John said.

“You lucky bastard.” Sebastian growled out.

“I only had two drinks last night.. I didn’t count how many you had.”

“You should have.. you know my limit is six.” Seb complained. His head pounded, “Damn.”

“I wasn’t with you all night long, remember?” 

Mary was laughing at Sebastian’s pain. 

“Oh go fuck yourself.” he all but yelled, “Ow.”

“Would you two stop acting like children? You shouldn’t be amused by his pain.”

Mary cocked a brow at John, “Like you aren’t, doctor?”

John did his best not to laugh, but damn if he wasn’t amused. Sebastian grumbled something neither understood, for it was in russian.

“You're a doctor, Isn’t there a cure for a hangover?” Seb asked John.

“No, you’ll have to ride it out.”

Mary smirked, John glared at her. “You watched the video last night, didn’t you?”

“Yes I did. It was much better than any porn I have on my computer.” She winked.

John cleared his mind of any dirty thoughts- or so he tried to. Sebastian rolled his eyes, “You will have to wait till later.”

“No kidding. Captain Obvious.” John retorted.

Seb groaned in pain before saying, “You're the Captain. I’m a Colonel, moron.”

“I love you too.” John snarked, he mumbled something under his breath.

By that afternoon the couple made it home just before Paige and Harry stopped by. Seb hid in the bedroom while John talked with the two. He fell asleep by the time they left, so John just watched the telly until Jim called. 

“Hello.” John answered, “Actually he’s fast asleep.. bad hangover. I will give him the message.” John shivered when he heard something in the background. “You go back to that.. yea.” He hung up muttering. “That was weird.”

This was one of the oddest christmas’s he had ever celebrated and hoped it was the last. By next year, everything was going to change and for the better at that. Though his husband with a hangover was still completely hilarious.


End file.
